Inus y animes!
by kag-akane
Summary: Kagome ve un anime que le hará plantearse su relación con Inuyasha...


Los personajes de de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la fantástica Rumiko…la historia si es mía.

Hola a todo espero que esta pequeñita historia les guste y me dejen sus reviews…por fa….a y para los que me siguen otras historias…. ya pronto subiré la actualización.

…_kkkkkkkk….:_ Piensan los personajes

-kkkkkkkkkk- :hablan los personaje

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk: narra la escritora

**Inus y Animes…Que combinación…**

Era un día normal en la época actual, y cierta azabache estaba feliz de haber terminado los exámenes, no con excelentes notas pero lo suficiente como para pasar de año.

-Oe Kagome….¿vendrás con nosotras a celebrar que termino el curso? – Pregunto Yuca

-Vamos Kagome no puedes decir que no! – Insistió Sayuri.

-Eso me gustaría chicas pero…- la azabache no sabía cómo rechazar la invitación de sus amigas….sabiendo que si aceptaba cierto hanyou estaría muy molesto por demorar más de lo acordado.

-Vamos Kagome….has pasado prácticamente todo el año enferma y las pocas veces que en te has recuperado….solo tienes tiempo para estudiar….nos tienes muy abandonadas…- Dijo Eri fingiéndose herida.

La miko del futuro sintiéndose culpable, decidió aceptar…._espero que Inuyasha no se enoje mucho…además ellas tienen razón desde que viajo a la era feudal eh dejado olvidada mi propia época…_

-Está bien chicas me quedare el resto de la tarde con ustedes – Respondió la joven miko.

Las jovencitas chillaron de la emoción, todo saldría como lo tenían planeado y su amiga por fin vería lo que es una verdadera historia de amor y quien sabe tal vez se decidiría por fin a terminar con ese novio celoso y agresivo que para el colmo de males la engaña con otra.

-Bueno chicas no me han dicho ¿qué es lo que tienen planeando? – Pregunto intrigada la azabache.

-Tenemos planeado un maratón de animes…- Exclamaron entusiastas.

-¿Animes? – Pregunto algo incrédula y con una gotita de sudor escurriendo en su nuca.

-¡Sí!…- Gritaron en trió.

-¿No creen que estamos algo grades para eso?- Pregunto inocentemente la azabache mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha.

Las tres jovencitas le dedicaron sus mejores miradas asesinas mientras que un aura oscura las rodeaba y pequeños rayos salían de sus ojos en dirección a la joven miko, que sintió que se encogía ante la furia de sus amigas.

-¡¿Qué has dicho Kagome?! – Preguntaron las tres al unisonó con voces de ultratumba.

Las personas que pasaban en ese momento cerca de las colegialas, salieron corriendo atemorizadas por la cantidad de energía demoniaca que desprendían las jovencitas.

- Y…yo…digo que ¡estoy muy emocionada! – Respondió sudando frio.

- Ah – dijeron las tres chicas ya en sus formas normales pero dirigiéndole una mirada de incredulidad.

- Y ¿Qué anime vamos a ver? – Pregunto la azabache tratando de distraer a sus amigas.

-Veras nos contaron de un anime llamado "Inu x Boku ss".- Dijo Eri.

-Y dicen que es muy romántico….se trata de una joven solitaria que se enamora de su guarda espaldas. –Suspiro Ayumi.

-Y lo mejor es que solo son 12 capítulos y los tenemos todos – chillo Yuca de felicidad.

- "Inu x Boku ss" dicen….

Luego de haberle contado la reseña completa, fueron a comprar toda clase de comida chatarra y golosinas, para después dirigirse a la casa de Yuca donde pasarían el resto de la tarde viendo el aclamado "Inu x Boku"

…oOo…

Mientras que el templo un impaciente hanyou atravesaba el poso devorador de huesos, esperando encontrar a su miko del futuro, porque aunque él no se lo haya dicho oficialmente, tenía muy claro que Kagome sería su hembra y después de acabar con Naraku, ella se quedaría para siempre con él y le daría la familia que por tantos años soñó tener.

…_Donde se habrá metido esa tonta, ella dijo que estaría de vuelta al medio odia y ya han pasado más de dos horas…. _

Inuyasha ingreso sigilosamente por la ventana de la habitación de Kagome, esperando sorprenderla perdiendo el tiempo.

Valla no ha estado aquí desde hace rato – murmuro el hanyou inalado el dulce aroma que despedía la habitación de la joven miko. – Me pregunto donde estarás Kagome.

El hanyou aburrido decidió que lo mejor sería preguntar por ella al resto de los habitantes de la casa, no paso mucho tiempo cuando encontró a la madre de Kagome en la cocina.

-Eh señora…- dijo el hanyou tratando de llamar la atención de la madre de Kagome que está muy concentrada pelando algunas verduras.

- Ah hola Inuyasha…que gusto verte. – Saludo con amabilidad.

-Hola señora ¿y Kagome? – pregunto el hanyou impaciente por conocer el paradero de la escurridiza miko.

-Ella llamo hace poco y me dijo que se quedaría un rato con sus amigas….

-Kej…no le dijo cuanto demoraba – pregunto el hanyou impaciente…

-No querido…. – Respondió maternalmente.

-Bueno entonces regreso más tarde…- Dijo el peli plateado.

-Espera Inuyasha, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Kagome.

El oji dorado sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda y un intenso miedo lo invadió, haciéndolo sudar frio que ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaba a Naraku o estando al borde de la muerte nunca había sentido.

…_.Sera que ya no quiere que Kagome viaje conmigo, o que se dio cuenta de las veces que la hice llorar por indecisión y ahora ya no quiere que me le vuelva a acercar…kej no me importa pase lo que pase no pienso renunciar a Kagome, ella es mía y nadie me va apartar de mi hembra…._

La señora invito al hanyou a sentarse y tomar una taza de té con ella.

-Inuyasha, veras tú me agradas y sé que eres un gran muchacho, es por eso que quiero preguntarte que es lo que sientes por Kagome…por favor hijo se honesto.

El hanyou que no esperaba una pregunta tan directa sobre sus sentimientos se sonrojo furiosamente y clavo su dorada mirada en la taza humeante de té, que pocos minutos antes le había entregado la madre de Kagome.

-Yo…yo la amo – Susurro lo suficiente fuerte para que la señora Higurashi escuchara.

La madre se la azabache sonrió y bebió su té calmadamente, mientras que el hanyou no la miraba esperando algún tipo de reacción negativa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Inuyasha – sonrió cómplice.

-¿Entonces no le molesta porque alguien como yo pretenda a su hija? – Pregunto algo incrédulo el oji dorado.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?... Después de todo tu siempre has sabido cuidarla bien y lo más importante la amas. 

- Gracias…yo le prometo que a Kagome la cuidare con mi vida. - Dijo el hanyou.

-Lo sé hijo…Lo sé…

…oOo…

Mientras que la azabache y sus amigas ya iban por el decimo capítulo del anime "Inu x Boku ss" y la azabache no podía evitar comparar la historia de Ririchiyo y Miketsukami Soushi con Inuyasha y Kikyo….si tal vez las historias no tienen nada que ver una con la otra pero sin embargó la forma en Soushi ama a Ririchiyo a pesar de todo…

…_Inuyasha_ _y Kikyo tienen una historia, ambos estuvieron solos por un largo tiempo y solo encontraron amparo cuando se reunieron, a pesar de que ella es fría y ponía su deber como sacerdotisa por en cima de su amor_ _logro entrar en el corazón de Inuyasha…algo que tal vez yo nunca logre…_suspiro Kagome tratando de contener las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

A medida que el onceavo capitulo avanzaba Kagome no podía evitar ver a Inuyasha en vez de Soushi.

…_Inuyasha incluso cuando creyó que Kikyo lo había traicionado, él la seguía amando y cuando se entero que todo era mentira aun cuando ella intento llevárselo al infierno, a él no le importo y seguía tras ella como su perrito fiel… ….Asi como Soushi solo quiere estar junto Ririchiyo aunque ella no lo quiera, el solo desea permanecer a su lado sirviéndola y protegiéndola… _

Cuando llego el ultimo capitulo y Ririchiyo confeso sus sentimientos a Soushi y se dieron un dulce beso la azabache recordó cuando Inuyasha beso dulcemente a Kikyo y la forma en que la miraba era igual a la forma en que Soushi mira a Ririchiyo… como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, como si ella fuera los mas importante en su vida y el resto solo esta de mas.

…_Como yo estoy de mas, no lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo Inuyasha me ha demostrado su amor por Kikyo, y yo aun asi haya mantenido tontas ilusiones…_La azabache no pudo contener las lagrimas cuando Ririchiyo y Soushi hicieron su promesa de amor. Sus amigas como lloraban por la emoción no notaron la tristeza de la azabache.

…_Tal vez lo mejor sea no seguir incomodando a Inuyasha con mis sentimientos y dejarlo ser feliz con Kikyo…si eso será lo mejor asi el no se sentirá mal por escoger a su amor… _

Un rato después la azabache caminaba cabizbaja a casa, y como sabia que tal vez cierto hanyou mal murado estaría esperándola, decidió quedarse en un parque cercano a pensar porque aunque extrañara a Inuyasha y muriera de ganas de verlo, sabía que si quería continuar con su decisión de dejarlo libre para Kikyo lo mejor sería olvidar su amor por él.

…_Inuyasha lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es olvidarme de mis sentimientos y ayudarte a que sea feliz con Kikyo…aunque eso me mate…. _

Un par de horas después…

-Hay niña tonta se puede saber donde rayos te habías metido – pregunto el hanyou a penas vio a Kagome ingresar por el umbral de su casa.

-Hola Inuyasha…solo me distraje por ahí…lamento si te hice esperar mucho – Respondió la azabache con una sonrisa fingida tratando de ocultar el dolor que ver al hanyou le producía.

…_extraño le dije tonta y no me mando a besar el piso y no se ve molesta….-_Kej….ya no importa…pero será mejor que te apures… ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo por tu culpa – gruño el oji dorado tratando de parecer molesto.

-Si entiendo…pero hoy no voy a regresar. – Contesto con un hilo de voz la azabache y evitando su mirada dorada trato de pasar a lado de él con dirección a su habitación.

Antes de que la azabache pudiera escabullirse por las escaleras el hanyou la tomo por el brazo y dijo -Kej ni creas que perderemos un día ma… - pero antes de que terminara de hablar clavo sus ojos en las lagunas chocolates de la azabache y al ver su mirada triste y vacía se congelo.

La azabache solo se soltó de agarre del hanyou que se había vuelto flácido y frágil. – Inuyasha me duele la cabeza… pero descuida mañana a primera hora estaré de regreso – soltó en un cansado suspiro la azabache dándole la espalda al hanyou y dando por sentado que él no la esperaría.

-Kagome – susurro el hanyou observando como la azabache desaparecía por las escaleras, una parte de él moría de ganas por exigirle una explicación, pero su otra parte percibió el dolor en la mirada de la joven y por alguna razón se sintió culpable por exigirle acompañarlo aun cuando ella no se siente bien.

El resto de la noche la azabache paso encerrada en su habitación, sin hablar con nadie ni bajar a cenar. En medio de la noche cuando el hanyou supuso que se había quedado dormida intento ingresar por la ventana de la azabache pero la encontró serrada.

…_desde que la conozco es la primera vez que cierra la ventana, es como si se cerrara a mí… _

El hanyou prefirió marcharse y dejar descansar a la joven miko, creyendo que tal vez al día siguiente ella hablaría con él y le diría el por qué de su triste mirar.

Al día siguiente en la época feudal.

La azabache llego como si nada saludando a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero aun asi el hanyou pudo ver que su mirada continuaba triste y cuando sus amigos se distrajeron un rato trato de acercársele a la azabache para preguntarle, pero ella lo evito diciendo que prepararía el almuerzo.

…oOo…

Los días siguieron con normalidad para casi todos, pues el joven de largos cabellos plateados y profunda mirada dorada se sentía cada vez mas confundido, pues la joven miko a pesar de estar junto a él y seguir como siempre… El hanyou sentía que ella había levantado una barrera entre los dos pues ya no buscaba estar cerca de él, y cuando vio una serpiente caza almas ella misma lo ínsito a que fuera a reunirse con la miko muerta, aludiendo que tal vez tenía información importante sobre Naraku y cuando regreso de su encuentro con la miko muerta, fue como si nada hubiera pasado, como si realmente ella quisiera que él y Kikyo estuvieran juntos.

Esto lastimo al hanyou y sorprendió a sus amigos, pues daba a entender que ella ya no guardaba ese tipo de sentimientos por el oji dorado.

…_Kagome se que es egoísta de mi parte querer que sientas celos de mi y Kikyo, es por eso que la fui a ver, era la única forma de saber si te seguía importando… pero lo único que logre es darme cuenta que no te importa que haga con ella o no…por favor Kagome no me dejes de querer… _Pensaba el hanyou al ver el cariño con que la joven miko trataba al pequeño zorrito, un cariño que hace días para él era negado.

Esa misma noche cuando ya todos dormían, la azabache que desde hace días sufría de insomnio, se levando con mucho cuidado tratando de no alertar a sus amigos y de no ser descubierta por la sensibles orejitas de su amado. Se adentro un poco en el bosque y cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se sentó al pie un árbol al pensar en su amor imposible por el hanyou y en eso se le vino a la mente el anime que la llevo a tomar la decisión de olvidarse y dejar en libertad a su amado para que fuese feliz. "Inu x Boku ss".

Y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a cantar la canción principal del anime.

_**Kowareta sekai no sumikko de**_

Desde la esquina de este mundo que se cae a pedazos,

_**Bakura wa sora wo miageteru**_

_Miramos hacia el cielo_

El hanyou que escucho cuando la azabache se levantó y decidió seguirla estaba atónito escuchando la melodiosa voz de la azabache.

_**Kimi no nukumori wo sagashi ni yuka yo**_

_Salgo en búsqueda de tu calor_

La dulce voz envolvió al hanyou, que no se cansaba de recorrer con su mirada la imagen surrealista que proyectaba la delicada figura de Kagome cantando le a las estrellas.

_**Katate wo nobashiteta yukiba mo nai kuse ni**_

_Estire mi mano aunque no tenía lugar al cual ir. _

Y aunque la imagen evocaba paz, la letra de la canción hablaba de dolor y fue ahí cuando el hanyou lo noto…

_**Sabishisa kakushite tesaguri de aruku**_

_Ocultando mi soledad, busque mi camino._

Un olor salado inconfundible para él….las lagrimas de Kagome..

_**Kimi ga inani yoru ni**_

_En esas noches sin ti,_

_**Hajimete kanjita**_

_Por primera vez sentí_

_**Kokoro no naka no itami**_

_El dolor en mi corazón _

_**Kowarete sekai no sumikko de**_

_Desde la esquina de este mundo que se cae a pedazos._

_**Bokura wa sora wo miageteru**_

_Miramos hacia el cielo_

_**Kimi no nukumori wosagashi ni yuku yo**_

_Salgo en búsqueda de tu calor_

_**Tsunaida sono te no binetsu ga**_

_El calor que compartimos mientras tome tu mano_

_**Kienai Akari wo tomosu no**_

_Enciende una llama que nunca se apagara_

_**Kimi to nukumori wo sagashi ni yukou**_

_Salgamos juntos, en busca de calor,_

_**Nada minu sekai e to**_

_Hacia un nuevo mundo._

El corazón del hanyou dolía y en sus ojos el escozor amenazaba con sacar lágrimas del par de lagunas doradas.

-Kagome …- Dijo el hanyou llamando la atención de la miko del futuro.

-Inuyasha…¿Qué haces aquí? –

El hanyou no dijo nada pero se acerco a paso firme y con la mirada llena de determinación, la azabache que había permanecido en la misma posición, sentada en la raíz del árbol, se levantó apresuradamente, pero antes de tomar el camino de huída, los fuertes y protectores brazos del hanyou la aprensaron con si, presionando el delicado cuerpo de la miko del futuro contra su pecho duro lleno de músculos.

-Inu…Inuyasha… ¿Qué crees que haces? - Pregunto desconcertada.

-No me alejes….Kagome…no me alejes de ti…- Le susurro con la voz ronca el hanyou, en el oído de la azabache ocasionando que varios escalofríos hicieran temblar a la miko del futuro.

-no te entiendo…no te entiendo – respondió la azabache ahogándose en sollozos –No te entiendo Inuyasha…

-te amo Kagome…por favor déjame permanecer a tu lado – suplico el hanyou, haciendo a un lado su orgullo y dejando que por primera vez su corazón hable con sinceridad.

Al escuchar la declaración de su amado la miko del futuro se rompió en lágrimas y sollozos descontrolada, mientras que su amado la mecía y susurraba palabras dulces al oído.

-De verdad…Inuyasha lo dices de verdad – Pregunto entre sollozos mientras se aferraba al gi del hanyou.

-Kej…Claro, tonta jamás te mentiría con algo asi.

-Pero y Kikyo…se supone que tú la amas…es por eso es que yo….que yo…- el hanyou no la dejo terminar y con impetuoso beso lleno de amor la callo.

-Yo la quise en el pasado Kagome….pero a ti te amo –Le dijo antes de volver a unir sus labios.

-Inu…Yo también te amo…- Dijo la Kagome entregándose de lleno a los besos de su amado.

Fin…

Que tal les gusto…si tal vez de pase de romanticona….pero no pude evitarlo!...Culpen a Inu x Boku ss….para los que no lo han visto…es el anime de la canción y el Kagome y sus amigas vieron y que me inspiro a escribir esta corta historia…que si bien su historia es muy opuesta ala de Inuyasha también tiene varias cosas en común…Al principio quería hacer un lemon…Pero no esta vez no salió….tal vez para la próxima….por favor dejen sus comentarios. ;3…

Posdata: perdón por mis horrores ortográficos…;p


End file.
